Dudley à Poudlard
by Nahamy
Summary: Dudley à Poudlard? impossible mais vrai. Celuici va d'ailleur découvrir son cousin sous un nouveau jour, et très appétissant, tout ça sous le regard jaloux d'un certain serpentard blond. chapitre 6
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : Harry Potter 1 2 3 4 5  
  
Genre: mini préquelle/résumé pour vous mettre en appétit  
  
Disclamer : comme d'hab aucun perso ne m'appartient, -- malheureusement  
  
Un évènement hors commun  
  
Dumbledore : Ton cousin Dudley suivra désormais ses études à Poudlard avec toi Harry.  
  
Une situation inimaginable  
  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si célèbre mon cher cousin, ni que tu deviendrais aussi sexy.  
  
Un retournement de situation inattendue.  
  
-Harry Potter sera à Draco Malfoy et à personne d'autre, et surtout pas à un gros porc comme toi.  
  
Dudley à Poudlard, par Nahamy bientôt sur fanfiction.net 


	2. Ton cousin ira à Poudlard

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : HP 1 2 3 4 5  
  
Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient  
  
Chapitre 1 Ton cousin ira à Poudlard.  
  
Harry se réveilla à l'appel de sa tante. Il avait à présent seize ans, il avait gagné quelques centimètres ainsi qu'une fine musculature du au travaux effectuer pendant les vacances et aux entraînement de quidditch. Des cernes étaient visible sous les yeux du survivant le perte de son parrain le faisait encore souffrir. Il s'assit à la table, en face de son cousin, celui avait « maigrit » enfin disons plutôt que sa graisse s'était transformer en muscle à force de taper sur les plus petit que lui avec sa bande.  
  
- Passe moi le chocolat. Lui ordonna son cousin, en désignant le pot derrière Harry.  
  
- T'as qu'à bouger ton énorme cul, ça te fera un peu de sport.  
  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi, je fais que la boxe et je ne suis pas gros.  
  
- Mais oui porky c'est ça.  
  
Harry vit le visage de son cousin devenir rouge de colère et ses yeux noir lancer des éclairs, Harry regarda avec un petit sourire sachant pertinemment que son cousin ne ferai rien ayant trop peur de lui. La colère de Dudley grandit encore, et soudain les bouteilles de lait et de jus d'orange explosèrent devant Harry. Harry se releva précipitamment et regarda la table avec effarement, ce n'était pas lui, les choses explosaient autour de lui quand il était en colère mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas lui qui était en colère. Son regard se posa alternativement des bouteilles à Dudley puis à nouveau aux bouteilles. Attirer par le bruit l'oncle Vernon arriva.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait espèce de monstre !  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi.  
  
La colère de Vernon s'envola en voyant son neveu répondre tout doucement et regardait son cousin comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Un hibou grand duc entre par la fenêtre et lâcha la lettre sur la table avant de partir.  
  
- Sûrement tes gens bizarre qui t'écrivent pour te renvoyer ria Vernon mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit le destinataire.  
  
Mr Dudley Dursey  
4 privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
Tremblant Mr Dursley ouvrit la lettre : Cher Mr Dursley nous venons de constater que vous venez de produire une explosion magique à votre domicile. N'ayant constater aucune manifestation de pouvoir magique depuis votre naissance Albus Dumbledore directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard viendra vérifier si vous pouvez être qualifier de sorcier. Il se rendra à votre domicile vers 14h. Bien à vous le ministère de la magie.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Dudley espèce de dégénérer.  
  
- Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, ma mère et tante pétunia sont sœur, il est donc possible que Dudley est des pouvoirs, mais ce n'est peut être qu'une erreur. Dumbledore vous expliquera tout ça cet après –midi.  
  
Harry monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre espérant de toute ses forces que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. A quatorze heures précises le professeur Dumbledore sonna à la porte, ce fut Harry qui alla lui ouvrir.  
  
- Bonjour Harry comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Bonjour Mr le directeur, mieux je vous remercie.  
  
- Bien, bien, où est ton cousin ?  
  
- Au salon venait.  
  
Harry le conduisit dans le salon où le reste de la famille était retranché inquiet. Immédiatement Vernon attaqua.  
  
- Ecoutez moi vieux fou, il est hors de question que Dudley fasse partit de votre monde de fou, il est normal.  
  
- Vous considérez donc les sorciers comme des gens anormal ? Cela est juste une vérification, Dudley tu vas tenir ça dans ta main, si tu as de la magie en toi la fumée va devenir jaune.  
  
Avec hésitation et avec l'encouragement de sa mère Dudley prit la boule que lui tendait le directeur. Au début rien ne se passa puis lentement la fumée vira au jaune.  
  
- Cela se confirme votre fils est un sorcier.  
  
- C'est hors de question, jamais mon fils n'ira dans votre école de fou vous entendez.  
  
- C'est vous qui allez m'écoutez Vernon Dursley la magie est quelque chose de dangereux quand elle n'est pas contrôler. Si votre fils n'apprend à contrôler ses pouvoir ce qui s'est produit ce matin se reproduira, il pourrait se tuait un jour. Si vous voulez le mieux pour votre fils, il doit aller à Poudlard.  
  
Harry quitta le salon et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier vers sa chambre dont il ferma la porte violement. Ce n'était pas possible Dudley ne pouvais pas être un sorcier, il ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard. La magie était Son monde, A LUI. Le seul endroit où il pouvait oublier que les Dursley existaient. Poudlard lui appartenait, s'était sa maison, avec ses amis, et ses ennemis, Dudley n'avait rien à y faire. Harry sentit sa colère grandir de plus en plus, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler Dudley n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer dans son univers. Les meubles craquèrent autour de lui, son miroir et les vitres explosèrent en morceaux, ses livres volèrent autour de lui. Ses pouvoir avait augmenter grâce à l'entraînement de l'AD et Harry ne contrôla plus rien et il hurla. Hurla sa rage contre le destin qui s'acharnait contre lui, hurla sa rage contre Dudley et même contre Dumbledore qui voulait que son cousin rejoigne poudlard. Il hurla et tous les objets dans sa chambre explosèrent.  
  
Les Dursley était en bas avec Dumbledore quand ils virent leur plafond tremblait et des bruits d'explosions venir du 1er étage. En soupirant le vieil homme se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son protéger. Il resta figer devant l'état de la chambre, il sentit la puissance d'Harry mais il s'attendait à de tels dégâts. De plusieurs mouvements de baguette il remit la pièce en état.  
  
- Dite moi que ce n'est pas possible professeur, dite moi que c'est un cauchemar.  
  
- Non Harry, ton cousin Dudley suivra ses études avec toi à Poudlard à la rentrée.  
  
- NON, il n'a pas le droit, Poudlard c'est mon univers, ma maison il n'a le droit d'y entrer.  
  
- Je suis désolé Harry, mais tous les sorciers d'Angleterre doivent suivre leurs études à Poudlard. Je sais que cela sera dur pour toi, mais Dudley sera en première année et je doute qu'il se retrouve à Griffondor.  
  
- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui.  
  
- Et se sera le cas, je souhaiterai que tu emmène ta famille au chemin de traverse pour les fourniture et après tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de lui.  
  
- Très bien j'accepte.  
  
- J'en suis heureux, à la rentrée alors Harry. Et Dumbledore transplana.  
  
Harry écrivit une lettre à Ron et à Hermione pour leur expliquait la situation, leurs réponses ne tardèrent pas à arriver.  
  
Comment tu abrutie de cousin a-t-il pu se retrouver à Poudlard ? J'ai encore du mal à le croire, t'inquiète Harry en fera en sorte que tu le croise le plus rarement possible. A mon avis il va se retrouver à Poudlard avec Crabbe et Goyle ils formeront le trio des abrutis. Allez courage Harry on se retrouve le 1er septembre Ron.  
  
C'est vraiment une nouvelle inattendue, mais peut être que cela te permettra de connaître ton cousin sous un nouveau jour, il faut relativiser Harry à la rentrée Hermione.  
  
Toute la « famille » était dans la voiture en direction de Londres. Harry les emmena à l'auberge où Tom salua Harry d'un signe de tête. Les Dursley suivirent intrigué leur neveu dans la cours où il le virent tapoter dans un ordre connu de lui seul les briques du mur. Celles-ci se mirent à bouger et une porte apparut devant leur yeux.  
  
- voici le chemin de traverse, on va d'abord allez à Gringgots la banque des sorciers où vous pourrez changer des l'argents moldus en argent sorciers.  
  
Harry les laissa devant un gobelin et partit retirer de l'argent dans son coffre, il était hors de question que les Dursley voyant son argent. Puis ils se rendirent dans les différentes boutiques, la librairie, l'apothicaire, celui de vêtements. Harry laissa ensuite seul et partit flâner de son côtés, heureusement pour lui Vernon n'avait pas ouvert une seule la bouche et ce fut la tante Pétunia qui s'occupa de toute les transaction. Harry se retourna et assista à une scène qui le fit presque s'étrangler de rire, Draco Malfoy était au prise avec sa redoutable mère.  
  
- Mais maman je t'assure que mes cheveux sont très bien comme ça, pas besoin de les couper.  
  
- Mais dracky, ils te tombent au niveau des épaules ils vont de gêner pour le quidditch.  
  
- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Et non ils ne me gêneront pas.  
  
- Mais chéri... oh regarde c'est ce cher Mr Potter. Comment allez vous Harry ?  
  
- Euh très bien merci madame.  
  
- Tu sais que tu nous as rendus un fier service en envoyant Lucius à Azkaban, surtout à Dracky chéri.  
  
- Mais pas de problème. Harry avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire.  
  
- Potter arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et mère je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.  
  
- Oh excuse moi Draco, bon et bien au revoir Mr Potter.  
  
- Mrs Malfoy Draco.  
  
- A la rentrée Harry.  
  
Le survivant rejoignit sa « famille » en se disant que cette année il y allait avoir de sacré changement à Poudlard.  
  
Prochain chapitre : la rentrée  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un review en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise. 


	3. bienvenue à Poudlard

Auteur : Nahamy Base : Hp  
  
Note, hélas suis-je obligé de le dire ? oui ? Bon, bah ils ne sont pas à moi ouiin.  
  
Bienvenue a Poudlard  
  
Harry et ses tuteurs se dirigèrent vers la gare de Londres en direction de la voie 9 ¾. Harry n'avait qu'une hâte s'était d'être dans le train pour retrouver Ron, Hermione et surtout se débarrasser de Dudley. Enfin l'oncle Vernon gara la voiture et tous se dirigèrent vers les quais.  
  
« - Euh, dit moi mon garçon comment fais tu pour te rendre à ta voie ?  
  
- Facile oncle Vernon il suffit de passer au travers du mur entre les voies 9 et 10, seul les sorciers le peuvent.  
  
- oh mon pauvre dudleynouchet maman va devoir te laisser là, mais ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne te plait pas à Poudlard tu pourras revenir tout de suite à la maison. »  
  
Harry n'écouta plus les lamentations de sa tante et passa le passage. Pour tomber immédiatement sur Draco et sa mère.  
  
« - Oh Mr Potter quel plaisir de vous revoir.  
  
- euh moi de même Mrs Malfoy. Malfoy.  
  
- Potter.  
  
- oh draky tu pourrais appeler Harry par son prénom tout de même.  
  
- Promis maman j'y penserai, bon maintenant tu m'excuse mais j'ai un train à prendre.  
  
- Oui oui bien sûr mon chéri, et surtout si ces méchant mangemort t'embète tu m'écrit je le dirai à Dumbledore.  
  
- M'man c'est bon, allez viens Harry.  
  
Draco prit la main d'Harry et courut vers le train en courant, il ne le relâcha que devant la porte.  
  
- Excuse mais sinon elle ne m'aurait pas lâcher.  
  
- Ta mère est bizarre Draco.  
  
- M'en parle pas depuis que père est à Azkaban, elle a laissé tombé son masque de glace et en devenue hyper protectrice.  
  
- elle n'est pas la seule à avoir laissé son masque, au plaisir Malfoy.  
  
- Toi aussi Potter. Euh Harry y a une espèce de chose énorme qui semble t'appeler.  
  
- Hum c'est mon cousin il entre à Poudlard.  
  
- Il est pas censé être moldu ?  
  
- C'est ce que croyais.  
  
- J'espère qu'il sera pas à Serpentard, quoique qu'avec Crabe et Goyle y ferai un sacré trio. Bon on se revoit à Poudlard. »  
  
Harry monta à la recherche de Ron et Hermione qu'il trouva dans un compartiment, s'embrassant langoureusement.  
  
«- Dîtes le si je dérange.  
  
- Harry ! Comment vas-tu, ça a été tes vacances ?  
  
- Oui Hermione, à part le petit problème de Dudley mais bon au moins une fois répartie j'en serai débarrasser. Vous auriez pu me le dire pour vous deux.  
  
- Ron ne c'est déclaré qu'il y a deux jours.  
  
- Et bah c'est pas trop tôt. »  
  
Dans un autre compartiment.  
  
Dudley était assis devant la fenêtre regardant le paysage défiler quand un groupe de jeune débarqua.  
  
« - Et salut, t'es nouveau c'est la première fois que je te voit ?  
  
- Oui je viens découvrir que j'étais un... un sorcier.  
  
- Tu vas voir Poudlard c'est super, je m'appelle Collin Crivey, je suis à Griffondor.  
  
- Griffondor ?  
  
- c'est une des quatre maisons, il y a Griffondor connu pour leur courage, Serpentard pour leur ruse, Serdaigle pour leur sagesse et Poufsouffle pour leur goût du travail. Serpentard et Griffondor se haïssent. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont dans ces deux maisons et ils se détestent.  
  
- Hum Potter.  
  
- Tu le connais ?  
  
- c'est mon cousin.  
  
- Ouah tu es le cousin du survivant, du mec le plus connu dans le monde magique, t'en a de la chance.  
  
- Le survivant ? Potter connu ?  
  
-Attend tu ne connais pas l'histoire de ton propre cousin ? »  
  
Et Collin, en super fan d'Harry Potter entreprit de lui racontait la vie d'Harry Potter la légende.  
  
Quand le train arriva à Pré-au-Lard Dudley était plus que surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre sur Harry. Il suivit avec terreur Hagrid, il se souvenait encore de la queue de cochon, qui l'emmena avec les premières années sur les barques.  
  
Harry s'assit avec joie à la table des griffondor, il était chez lui. Il s'assit aux côtés de Dean qui discutait quidditch avec Seamus. Les premières années furent réparties et Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
« - chers élèves nous accueillons cette années, un sorcier retardé (dans les 2 sens du terme) qui suivra dans un premier temps les cours des premières année puis montera peut être s'il arriva à rattraper son retard. Mais il logera avec les 6° années de sa maison. Dudley Dursley. » Dudley s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le choipeau.  
  
Hum, oui je vois, je ne sais vraiment pas où te mettre, pas assez courage pour Griffondor, pas assez rusé pour Serpentard, trop méchant pour Serdaigle et trop paresseux pour Poufsouffle. Oh mais tu es le cousin du jeune Potter, je vais te mettre avec lui, il arrivera peut être à faire quelque chose de toi. GRIFFONDOR.  
  
Le silence se fit dans la grande salle et tout le monde pu parfaitement entendre Harry criait « c'est pas vrai » et se cognait la tête contre la table.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
  
Mille merci à tous ceux qu'y m'ont envoyer un review ça fait super plaisir, désolé si je répond pas personnellement je le ferai dans le chap 3 promis. 


	4. Mon ryry c'est l'plus fort, il est l'pri...

Hey oui ! Toujours moi, et ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Je préviens à l'avance que ce chapitre est relativement court. Merci encore à Améthyste pour sa correction.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Mon Ryry, c'est l'plus fort, il est l'prince des Gryffondors  
  
Dudley se dirigea vers la table des lions et sourit grandement à Harry, en passant devant lui. Il s'assit à quelques mètres de son cousin qui était fort tenté de lui enfoncer son énorme tête dans le bois de la table. Puis, en y réfléchissant, il se dit que la pauvre table n'avait pas mérité de souffrir autant.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il sera dans le dortoir des sixième année, mais pas forcément dans le nôtre.  
  
- Hum... Dis Hermione, tu es Préfète, non ? Tu dois savoir dans quel dortoir il va aller, non ?  
  
- Euh, et bien... Oh je suis désolée les garçons, mais il n'y a que dans votre compartiment qu'il reste une place libre.  
  
- Harry ? Harry ? Ça va ? Tu es tout pale. Bravo Hermione ! Toi qui me dis toujours d'agir avec tact !  
  
- Oh, je suis désolée, Harry, réponds-nous.  
  
- Serpentard.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je vais demander ma mutation à Serpentard.  
  
- Allons Harry, tu es un Griffondor. Notre devise est le courage. Les élèves te considèrent comme le prince de Gryffondors, celui qui a le plus de courage. Et toi, tu veux fuir devant ton cousin ?  
  
Harry acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, Ron se prit la main dans sa tête et soupira :  
  
- Et bien, il est beau le prince des Gryffondors.  
  
Ron et Hermione, en tant que Préfets, guidèrent les premières années vers le dortoir et Harry les accompagna. Arrivé dans son dortoir, il poussa un soupir de joie : il était chez lui. Soupir qui se transforma en cri de surprise quand un corps le plaqua contre la porte.  
  
- Et bien cher cousin, j'en ai appris de bonne sur toi. Harry Potter : le Survivant, celui qui doit sauver le monde magique. Et l'un des plus beaux partie de toute l'école. Ma foi, elles n'ont pas tort, c'est que tu es devenu très comestible, Potter.  
  
Dudley passa sa main sur le torse du Griffy.  
  
- Lâche-moi, espèce de porc, et enlève ta main de là.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Moi je la trouve très bien placée. Fais-moi donc lâcher, petit sorcier.  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il envoya une onde magique sur son cousin qui se trouva expulsé sur son lit les quatre fers en l'air.  
  
- Tu oublies où nous sommes Dudley, ici tu n'es qu'un débutant alors ne me cherche pas.  
  
Ron entra à son tour et bloqua quelques instants, se demandant pourquoi le dortoir était rempli par la magie d'Harry, mais, quand il vit la position grotesque de Dudley, il comprit.  
  
- Il commence déjà ?  
  
- Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir.  
  
- Salut les gars.  
  
- Salut, Seamus.  
  
- Alors, c'est lui le nouveau ?  
  
- Exact, tu n'es pas avec Dean ?  
  
- Euh non. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais me coucher.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent, tous deux avaient vu la brusque coloration rouge qu'avaient prise les joues de l'Irlandais.  
  
Dans un autre dortoir, un jeune blond était presque en train s'étouffer de colère en regardant dans un petit miroir.  
  
- Ôte ta main de là, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Mais tu vas lâcher Harry, espèce de gros porc ! Grrrrr ! Oui, youpi ! Bien joué, Ryry ! Envois ce moldus dans les choux.  
  
- Euh Dray, tout va bien ?  
  
- Bien sûr Blaise, pourquoi cette question ?  
  
- J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres, mais bon, si tu dis que tout va bien... Bonne nuit, Draco.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Blaise.  
  
Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain en chantant tout bas « mon Ryry c'est l'plus fort, il est l'prince des Gryffondors ».  
  
RAR  
  
Un grand merci à mel 360, POH, pitite âme égarée, seleme59, hayden, alinemcb54, minerve, crytal yuy, mailiciaslytherin, myncat, vif d'or, CamDark, aikopotter, lapieuvredudésert, artémis, titite pour leur review.  
  
Moon : j'ai pas eu encore le temps d'aller voir mais dès que je peux j'y vais.  
  
Ellesbeth : c'est pas pour tout de suite mais c'est en bonne voie  
  
Lilou : ce sera Harry/Dray Dudley/ un serpentard quelconque ou personne  
  
Zaz : j'essaierai pour le prochain  
  
Bouboutix : sadique moi ? à 100%  
  
Lili black : t'inquiètes, j'ai trouvé une super correctrice ou plutôt c'est elle qui m'a trouvée  
  
Sarial : ne t'exite pas sur ce pauvre petit bouton, il ne t'a rien fait quand même.  
  
Saael : mille excuses, promis je vais prendre soin de mes petits revieweurs  
  
Leenaren : ça c'est le défit de tout fanficeur, enfin le mien plutôt  
  
aliciaD : rien ne t'empêche de faire pareil, je serai ravie de la lire.  
  
Lilith : c'est une idée à creuser  
  
Morganbe : Blaise ? hum pourquoi pas. 


	5. Une fouine?

**Chapitre 4 : Une fouine ? **

Harry ne cessait ne se tourner, sa première nuit à Poudlard et le sommeil le fuyait déjà. En plus les ronflements combinaient de Neville et Dudley n'aidait pas vraiment. Finalement il prit la cape de son père et partit s'aérait dans les jardins, vers la roseraie. Il s'immobilisa soudain, devant lui à genou Draco Malfoy semblait parler seul. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

- Malfoy ?

- Aaaaah !!!

- Calme Malfoy c'est moi.

- Bon dieu Harry ne refait jamais ça !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question. J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sortit, regarde ce que j'ai trouver, il a l'air blessé.

Draco lui montra une fouine au pelage d'un blanc/gris, visiblement blessé à la patte. Harry fondit littéralement devant la boule de poil.

- Tu connais un sort pour le soigner ?

Le serpentard acquiesça et marmonna quelque chose et la blessure cicatrisa à moitié.

- Je peux pas faire mieux il faut attendre que le reste guérisse naturellement.

- Mais il va se faire tuer s'il reste dehors.

- oui tu as raison, on pourrais s'en occupé.

- Tout les deux ?

- Oui je le laisserai dans ma chambre et on s'en occuperai chacun notre tour selon notre emploi du temps. Tu es d'accord ?

- Ok ça me va.

Harry se donna une claque mentale, il avait accepté sans réfléchir, mais rien que pour voir le sourire qui éclairé en ce moment le visage du blond, ça en valait la peine.

- Allez viens Harry je vais te montrer où sont mes appartement.

- Mais Dray attend....

Draco prit Harry par la main et se mit à courir vers le château, son précieux fardeau sous le bras. Le serpentard s'arréta devant une tapisserie représentant un lion et un serpent enlacé.

- Fraternité.

La tenture sembla perdre de sa texture et Draco passa à travers entraînant le gryffondor. La pièce ressemblait à une salle commune décorée dans différentes teintes de bleu.

- On va mettre Silver dans ma chambre.

- Silver ?

- Euh bah comme sa robe est argenté j'ai pensé que....

- Ca va je suis d'accord.

Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la couleur des serpents, ils métamorphosèrent plusieurs accessoires divers (plume, stylo) en une grande cage tout confort pour leur boule de poil.

Ils étaient tranquillement assis côte à côte, heureux d'être ensemble en observant leur bébé quand Harry posa LA question.

- Dray ça mange quoi les fouines ?

- Euh.....Oups ?


	6. Chapter 6

Et oui c'est le grand retour, je sais qu'après tant de retard ce chapitre est court, je m'en excuse d'avance.

**Chapitre 5 Tu seras à moi. **

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, sa nuit avait été excellente, après avoir quitter Malfoy, Draco se corrigea-t-il, il avait de fait très beau rêve. Il se leva d'un bond et partit dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il prenait une bonne douche chaude sa bonne humeur s'envola d'un seul coup quand une voix retentit.

- Hello cher cousin. Huum mais te voilà presque aussi musclé de moi.

- Dégage Dudley, et je t'interdit de me regardez comme ça tu as compris !

- Oh ? Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? Tu rêves Potter.

Dudley s'approcha d'Harry, et celui-ci se sentit petit et maudit sa tante pour ne l'avoir pas nourrit correctement. Dudley était beaucoup plus massif et il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Et quand Harry vit le regard lubrique de son cousin il prit vraiment peur.

- Vraiment très sexy. Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

- Harry t'est là mec ? Harry bénit Ron de tout les nom qu'il connaissait.

Dursley jeta un regard noir à Ron et partit.

- Ca va Harry ?

- Ma vie est un enfer !

Les deux garçon rejoignirent Hermione et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, ils était à peine assis depuis cinq minutes que Draco Malfoy entra les yeux cerné et bouillonnant de rage tenant dans ses mains une immense cage. D'un pas rageur il se dirigea vers la table des griffondors, droit vers Harry.

- Potter !

- Oui ? demanda Harry tout sourire se doutant de se que voulait le blond.

- Tiens, il posa la cage dans l'assiette d'Harry, je ne veux plus de cette horrible bestiole, elle ne dort pas de la nuit, fait un boucan d'enfer, et pas sa nuit à ronger les barreaux de la cage. Etant tout deux insomniaque vous vous entendrez très bien ! Et sur ce fit demi-tour direction sa table.

Harry regarda la dite terreur tranquillement roulé en boule, dormant tranquillement. Et éclata littéralement de rire se qui fait grogner des dents au serpentard. Hermione arriva avec leur emploie du temps et le rire d'Harry s'étrangla quand il vit qu'il commençait par deux heures de potions avec les serpentard. Quand il se leva il n'entendit les paroles de Dudley ni ne vit son regard lubrique, sinon il se serait inquiété. Quand Draco passa prés de la table des Lions il l'entendit très nettement et n'aima pas du tout.

- Tu seras à mon cousin, de grés ou de force.


	7. dis dudley tu aimes les potions?

Chapitre 6 : Dit Dudley, tu aimes les potions ?

Harry fit un bref crochet pour déposer la boule de poil dans son dortoir puis piqua un sprint vers les cachots. Il arriva pile poil et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Bien je suppose que vous avez autant de plaisir que moi à nos retrouvailles alors allons droit au but, prenez une feuille vous avez 20 vingt minutes pour répondre aux questions inscrite sur le tableau. Que je puisse juger la quantité de vide qui s'est installé dans vos cerveaux pendant les vacances.

Harry soupira la moitié des questions lui était totalement inconnu, mais bon après tout pourquoi changé les bonnes habitudes ? Il avait toujours était une bille en potion se n'est pas maintenant que ça aller changer. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron, aussi perdu que lui puis vers Hermione qui écrivait à toute vitesse un sourire aux lèvres. Harry eu un sourire, oui rien de changer et c'était très bien comme ça. Sortant du cour de potion il vit les premières années de Griffondor et il pouffa.

- Qu'est qui te fait rire Ry ?

- Dudley va avoir son premier cours avec Snape.

Ron le regarda bêtement pendant une seconde puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pour finir en éclat de rire, oui pour une fois et sans doute la seule ils auraient aimés assister au cours de Snape.

Dudley entra prudemment dans la salle de classe, ce type ne lui inspiré rien qui vaille. Grand, le teint maladif, des yeux sadiques, une robe, pour un peu il ressemblerait à un vampire.

Severus posa son regard sur la pachyderme qui venait d'entrer dans sa classe, ainsi s'était lui le cousin de Potter. Il le trouva tout de suite antipathique, et pas seulement parce qu'il faisait parti de la famille de Potter, trop gros, trop sur de lui et pourtant oh combien mal à l'aise cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Ce gamin prétentieux voulait paraître sur de lui, fort et dominateur, un peu comme Malfoy, sauf que Draco n'avait eu peur ou du moins jamais transparaître le moindre signe de peur.

- Mr Dursley comme vous êtes le plus âgé que je suis sur vous avez hâte de rattrapé très vite votre retard, vous avez sans aucun doute appris le contenu de vos livre. Bien qu'elle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? Dudley écarquilla les yeux, ce fou voulait qu'il apprenne par cœur ces livres de cours ? Mais qu'est ce que s'était que cette école. Pas de réponse ? Un bézoar alors ? Toujours pas ? Déplorant quoique non étonnant, il semble que vous suiviez le pitoyable exemple de votre cousin.

Les instructions sont au tableau vous avez 20 minutes pour faire votre potion, exécution.

Dudley se leva en tremblant chercher les ingrédients, il devait y avoir eu une erreur il ne pouvait pas être sorcier, se monde ne tournait pas rond, il n'était pas sa place ici. Et puis nom de dieu à quoi pouvait bien ressemblé de la bile de tatou ?

Regardant les fioles il en vi une ayant un aspect marron verdâtre, oui ça doit être ça pensa-t-il. A peine versée sa potion commença à virer à l'orange et une épaisse fumée nauséabonde en sortit, Snape eu juste le temps de se tourner vers le chaudron fautif que celui-ci explosa arrosant les élèves proches de gelée orange.

- Dursley vous savez donc rien faire correctement, vous êtes pire que Longdubat. Rassurez moi vous savez lire au moins ?

- Ou.. Oui professeur

- Alors lisez moi les instruction

- Versez délicatement 3 gouttes de bile de tatou.

- Précisément de la bile de tatou, et qu'il y a-t-il d'inscrit sur la fiole que vous tenez à la main ?

- En.. Entrailles d'escargot.

- Bien Mr Dursley ce soir en retenu avec moi à 20H précise et j'enlève 20 points à Griffondor.

Dudley se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, cet homme allait le torturé ce soir, il en était sur. Est-ce que les châtiments corporels étaient interdit a Poudlard ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne. Si oui il faudra que j'écrive à maman de toute urgence.

Snape soupira intérieurement de désespoir se gamin était une calamité ambulante, Potter et Longdubat réunis dans un seul corps. Puis il eu un sourire que nous qualifirons de sadique. « Oui mais imagine le nombre de point que tu va pouvoir retiréa griffondor grâce lui. » Snape posa son regard sur l'éléphant, euh pardon Dudley, oui ce gamin allait être son bouc émissaire et il en riait d'avance.


End file.
